


【翻譯】building bridges

by Tyelpesicil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mentorship, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Translation - original link provided, this is actually pretty darn light despite those tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: Please go leave a kudo/comment on the original post if you like it!
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Finarfin | Arafinwë
Kudos: 2





	【翻譯】building bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [building bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740068) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



> Please go leave a kudo/comment on the original post if you like it!

在Indis最小的孩子滿九歲時，Fëanáro給Finwë寫了封信。

 _我可以教導您的孩子們他們所希望得到的知識，_ 信中這麼寫道， _語言、鍛造、任何東西都可以。您親愛的兒子_ ——這是個精心計畫過的羞辱—— _Fëanáro Curufinwë敬上。_

這是個十分不真誠的提議，任何人都一眼看得出來；Fëanáro知道Indis和Finwë不會忽略這點。他的自告奮勇並非出自於對Indis的孩子們教養的期許，而是一種渴望把她的孩子們從她身邊剝奪的情緒；他所贈予的是毒果而非禮物。

 _不用了，_ Findis回信， _我的家庭教師們完全能夠勝任。_ 當然了，Indis當然會教導她的孩子們懂得滿足，她才不會讓他們真正地去為自己奮鬥。

 _不必，_ Nolofinwë回覆， _我的母親會教我我所需要的全部知識，_ 對於這條自認高明的嘲諷，Fëanáro既憤怒又想笑，最後他一次把兩樣都解決了。

Írimë則根本沒有回答。Fëanáro幾乎要對她的舉止給予一些尊重了。

至於他們的么子，Arafinwë，用孩童歪歪斜斜的字跡寫道， _好的，我同血緣的兄長，你願意教我帖勒瑞語嗎？_

一個星期後，Fëanáro毫無預警地出現在Finwë家門口。

他沒有看著Indis的身影冷笑。他根本就沒有看Indis一眼。他只是佔據了一間座落在長廊末端、距離任何家族成員四個房間遠的客房，並讓Arafinwë早晨七點時報到。Arafinwë六點半就等在那兒了。

Fëanáro微微一笑。

帖勒瑞式昆雅與諾多式昆雅十分接近，因此當Arafinwë熟悉口音後他們的課程便完全以帖勒瑞語進行。這比Fëanáro預期的要快上許多，但畢竟Arafinwë還年輕。

幾個星期過去了。他們使用帖勒瑞語的場合逐漸從課堂中擴大到日常對話，從Fëanáro佔據的房間內延伸到其外部。幾個月過去了，現在Arafinwë可以在他的凡雅母親和諾多父親面前愉快且流利地用帖勒瑞語嘰嘰喳喳，只偶爾停下來詢問Fëanáro某個他不會的單字。

Fëanáro注意到，他從不詢問同樣的單字兩遍。 _他不怎麼聰明，_ 提理安城裡的流言是這樣說的， _根本不像個諾多。他的長相像個凡雅、行為舉止也像個凡雅，你們確定他真的不是個凡雅嗎？_ Fëanáro覺得Arafinwë其實比大多數人還要聰慧。

但大多數人都並不如何，所以這不能代表什麼。

終於，一年過去了。Fëanáro發覺自己正在思考繼續教導Arafinwë的理由。 _為了不生疏，他會需要練習，_ 或者是， _他還有不會的單字_ ——這些當然都是事實，但沒有什麼原因能讓他繼續正當地停留在提理安了。

在意識到這點之後，他當下便決定離開。除了Arafinwë和他的父親之外，他沒有向任何人道別。

Arafinwë一直給他來信，用帖勒瑞語寫的。在Fëanáro想起來時偶爾會給他回信。Arafinwë的字跡有了很大的進步，他的帖勒瑞語已非常成熟。當他最終成長到能發起正式交談後，Fëanáro的信便回得更頻繁了些。

Arafinwë二十六歲時，Fëanáro回到了提理安城。

連Finwë都沒有提前收到訊息；Arafinwë是整個家族裡唯一收到預告的成員。 “Curufinwë。” Finwë跟他打招呼，有些驚訝卻顯然很欣喜。

“Curufinwë。”Findis草草說道，聲音像結了一層霜。

“ _Fëanáro，_ ” Arafinwë歡聲，雙臂張開環住Fëanáro的脖頸，“我好想你。”他用綿軟的帖勒瑞語說道；他的口音近乎完美無瑕。

Fëanáro也想念他，卻沒有說出口。“你長大了。”他最後這麼說，然後對著父親用諾多語說，“很高興再見到你們。”

他在Finwë的房子裡待了一個星期，沒有給出任何原因，他面對Finwë時說諾多語、面對Arafinwë時說帖勒瑞語，並且只在萬不得已的場合跟Indis的家人交談，隨後便宣布自己得回到城外的工房了。

“我們很捨不得你離開。” Finwë這麼告訴他。Finwë似乎真的這麼認為，但Írimë看上去很是興奮。

“你願意帶著我走嗎？” Arafinwë問，特意轉換成諾多語。“我一直都想學寶石工藝，而且我不覺得我能找到更好的老師了。”

一陣漫長、尷尬的沉默過後，Fëanáro悄悄歛起了臉上的得意，換上更嚴肅的表情。“當然。”他對Arafinwë微笑。

他感受到Indis的目光落在自己身上，但他沒有看她。

Arafinwë在工藝方面的天賦只有繪圖領域比較突出，但他很願意學習——比Maitimo跟Makalaurë以前還要認真，儘管Fëanáro把期望放在未來的Tyelkormo身上——而這就足夠了。他看上去跳過了青春期的尷尬，而直接進入了拘謹的優雅；指導他一點都不會讓人不耐，反而十分愉快。

他們從基礎雕刻開始，把幾何圖案刻在銅器上。Makalaurë二十四歲時有天分得多，但Arafinwë珍惜每次練習的機會，不久後就能夠將Fëanáro發明的騰格瓦文字刻上青銅器了。

跟所有學徒一樣，Arafinwë靠著幫忙廚房瑣事與照顧小Tyelkormo交換食宿資格。Fëanáro原本預期有他在的生活將十分累人，畢竟熟稔之後通常接著產生鄙視，但他是個很容易哄的孩子，也很討人喜歡，不論課內還是課外。

Fëanáro教導，Arafinwë學習——學習鏤金、學習將石頭製成吊墜、學習如何鑲嵌一顆寶石。

“現在沒人可以說你不是個諾多了。” 當Arafinwë自己 _創作出_ 一塊寶石後，Fëanáro這麼告訴他。

“他們當然可以，” Arafinwë回答，“我的確不是。”

他們趕在Arafinwë三十九歲前不久返回提理安城，帶著Arafinwë所有的作品——柔亮的月光石、耀眼的歐珀、深藍的砂金石閃爍著星辰般的光芒——還有一些Fëanáro自己的作品。Arafinwë的作品呈現出濃厚的帖勒瑞風格；Fëanáro想，或許他現在瞭解了提理安城的流言。

他吻了吻Arafinwë的額並緊緊抱了抱他後，兩人便在宮外道了別。“我會給你寫信的。” Arafinwë向他保證。

下一封Fëanáro收到的信來自Indis，上面只有一行字， _是你鼓勵他的？_ Finwë的解釋幾個小時後被送到：Arafinwë跑到天鵝港，不願意回家了。

 _不是我，_ Fëanáro回覆Indis， _但我不會責怪他做出自己的選擇。_

五十歲，當Arafinwë成年時，他依然沒有回返提理安。

Fëanáro去了天鵝港拜訪他。Indis其他的孩子們都不在。Arafinwë也沒有問起他們的消息。

這個城市很美。身處其中的Arafinwë也是。看著他在街上漫步，看著他同那些願意接納他的人談話，毫無疑問，對他來說，天鵝港是個比提理安要好的選擇。

“我明年就要結婚啦。” Arafinwë說。他們正坐在碼頭上，眼前是一望無際、肆意延伸至視力盡處的海洋。

五十一歲似乎是個太早結婚的年齡，但Fëanáro自己就是在四十五歲時跟Nerdanel結婚的，所以即使有人提出質疑，也不會是出自他之口。“你愛她嗎？”

Arafinwë聳聳肩。“她偏好女性，我偏好男性。我確實挺喜歡她的，我 _可以_ 愛她，但那不是重點。”他閉上眼，靠向Fëanáro。“你知道嗎？我所知道的一切，幾乎都是你教給我的。”

“我只教給了你一種語言以及一項工藝。” Fëanáro說，但他伸手環住Arafinwë的腰，把他朝自己攏近了點。

天鵝港溫暖的海水在他們的腳踝周圍拍打。Arafinwë的身子湊在Fëanáro側邊也暖暖的。“你教會了我不要屈身去適應周遭環境。你教會了我去尋找一個真正適合我的地方。”接著，也更為輕柔地，“你教會了我自己的心。”

Fëanáro第一次沉默了，無話可說。他剛剛說的 _絕對_ 不可能是那個意思。

“抱歉，” 過了好一會兒，Arafinwë才開口，“我不該這麼跟你說的。但我確實是那個意思。”

“你愛我。” Fëanáro的嗓子很乾澀。

Arafinwë不帶絲毫惡意地笑了。他的眼睛現在睜開了，而Fëanáro沒辦法讓自己不去盯著它們瞧。“我見過你在工房裡的樣子，Fëanáro。我無法 _不_ 愛你。”

 _而我見過你說著第二語言時的神情比說著母語愉快，穿梭在你宣稱為家的城市的街道之間，你親手打造的寶石在你的身上熠熠發光。_ Fëanáro想著。“而即使是一顆石子也會愛你。”他最後這麼回應。

Arafinwë仰頭看著他，臉上的笑意燦爛得好比日落時，夕照在水波上折射出的光線。

Fëanáro完全有可能在那個瞬間吻了他。

-FIN-


End file.
